Dziewczyński wieczór/Transkrypt
:Rarity: Hmm. Ha! Jak ślicznie! :Applejack: spluwa Miałaś po prostu usunąć uschnięte gałęzie. Czy ty koniecznie musisz wszystko upiększać? :Rarity: Ktoś chyba musi. Przez ciebie Applejack, nasz rynek to jeden wielki bałagan. :Applejack: Burza zrobi tu jeszcze większy bałagan, jeśli nie usuniemy suchych gałęzi, które mogą spaść i zrobić komuś krzywdę. :Rarity: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pegazy deklarowały na dzisiaj to oberwanie chmury; przecież dzień zapowiadał się tak ładnie. :Applejack: wzdycha A pomyślałaś o roślinach? Pegazy zapomniały zadbać o deszcz w zeszłym tygodniu, więc teraz rośliny potrzebują porządnej ulewy. :padać deszcz :Rarity: O nie! Tak długo układałem dziś loki w grzywie! :Applejack: Szkoda, że nie zdążyłaś wywiązać się z zadania. :Rarity: Och! Ach! Coraz więcej tych kropli! Ach! Och! Och! Ach! Pomocy! :Applejack: Ee... jest! Schowaj się tam pod stołem, a ja postaram się tu wszystko dokończyć. :Rarity: sapie Och, nie, nie, nie! :Applejack: Co? Znowu źle? :Rarity: Nie wejdę, bo sobie ubłocę kopyta. :Applejack: Uch. Czy tobie wiecznie musi coś nie pasować? Naprawdę tak trudno cię zadowolić? :Rarity: Akurat zabłocenie moich kopyt chyba niczemu dobremu nie służy. :Applejack: W twoich oczach zdaję się nic niczemu nie służy. :Rarity: się Powiedziałaś coś zupełnie bez sensu. :Applejack: Wcale, że tak. :Rarity: Właśnie tak. :Applejack: Wcale, że tak. :Rarity: Właśnie tak. :Applejack: Wcale, że tak. :Rarity: Właśnie tak. :Applejack: Wcale, że nie i kropka. Ha. :Rarity: Właśnie tak i dwie kropki. Ha. Proponuję rozejść się, zanim któraś z nas powie coś, czego będzie żałowała. :Applejack: Jasne, ale to ty powiesz pierwsza coś, czego będziesz żałowała. :Rarity: Wprost przeciwnie. Jestem pewna, że to będziesz ty; pierwsza powiesz coś, czego będziesz żałowała. :Applejack: Ale ja nie zamierzam nic mówić. :Rarity: I ja też nie. :Applejack: To zmykaj! Nie zatrzymuję cię. :Rarity: Ty pierwsza! :piorun :Applejack i Rarity: przestraszone :Rarity: Może lepiej trzymajmy się razem i znajdźmy schronienie? :Applejack: Aha, tak będzie lepiej. I to szybko! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Dziewczyński wieczór :Applejack: Ehe. Przyjemnie tu i sucho... prawie. :Rarity: Uch! Nie wejdę tam! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Rarity! Applejack! Rarity! :Applejack i Rarity: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Chodźcie dziewczyny, szybko! :Applejack: Zaraz, chwila. Zdaje się, że w czasie burzy nie należy chować się w drzewie. :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie, chroni nas tu czarodziejski piorunochron. Wejdź proszę. :Rarity: Ha! Jesteśmy ci naprawdę wdzięczne, że nas zaprosiłaś. :Applejack: Wielkie dzięki, jesteś bardzo gościnna. :Rarity: Em, pokaż że jesteś dobrze wychowana i umyj kopyta zanim wejdziesz. :Applejack: Ech! Nie odpowiadam za siebie, jeśli będę musiała spędzić cały wieczór z tą marudną i drobiazgową Rarity. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale burza, nie? Tym razem pegazy pokazały co potrafią zrobić z pogodą. Obyście nie miały kłopotów z dotarciem do domu. :Rarity: Rzeczywiście z tym może być kłopot. :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście możecie też zostać tu. Spike załatwia jakieś królewskie sprawy w Canterlocie, więc dziś cały dom mam dla siebie. sapie Musicie koniecznie zostać u mnie na noc, zrobimy sobie dziewczyński wieczór. Zawsze o tym marzyłam! :Rarity: O! O jejku. Ee... niestety wydaje mi się, że na wieczór jestem już z kimś umówiona... Jakoś całkowicie wypadło mi to z głowy. śmiech O, gdzie ja mam głowę! Przykro mi, nie mogę zostać tu do rana...siebie z Applejack. :Rarity: Dziewczyńskie wieczory: wszystko co zawsze chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać :Twilight Sparkle: Mam to już od dość dawna. Naprawdę doskonały przewodnik. Rzuć chociaż okiem na spis treści! Tak chciałam zrobić z niego użytek; nareszcie nadszedł ten dzień! Ale będzie superfajnie! :Rarity: Tak, hehe, fajnie. śmiech :Applejack: sapie A co wy wyprawiacie? Zaraz, chwila, nie rozumiem: kazałaś mi zmyć błoto z kopyt, a wy w tym czasie umazałyście sobie nim twarze. :Rarity: Głuptasie! To się nazywa maseczka błotna. Oczyszcza i odmładza cerę. :Twilight Sparkle: Za chwilę zaczynamy metamorfozy! śmiech To obowiązkowy punkt programu – tak tu jest napisane. :Applejack: Dziewczyńskie wieczory: wszystko co... Ej, wiesz, zrobiło się późno; muszę lecieć do domu; już jestem spóźniona na... yyy, coś tam. Ee, to pa! krzyczy Zostanę jeszcze na chwilkę. :Twilight Sparkle: Hurra, dziewczyński wieczór! :Applejack: Blech. A to niby w czym ma pomóc? :Rarity: Jej, okład z ogórka likwiduje opuchliznę i zaczerwienienia. :Applejack: Opuchliznę-śmiznę! Wolę go zjeść! :Twilight Sparkle: Hi hi, ale super, prawda? Zrobimy wszystko tak, jak tu piszą. Dziewczyński wieczór u mnie ma być niezapomniany. :Rarity: Słyszałaś to, Applejack? Nie chciałabyś chyba zepsuć pierwszego w historii dziewczyńskiego wieczoru u Twilight, prawda? :Applejack: Oczywiście, że nie. I ty pewnie też byś nie chciała. :Rarity: A więc w tym jednym się zgadzamy. :Applejack: Przybijmy piątkę. spluwa :Rarity: Fu! No wiesz!? Jesteś nie tylko niehigieniczna, ale i źle wychowana. :Applejack: A ty jesteś nie tylko wielką marudą, ale grasz mi na nerwach. :Rarity: Ale tak się składa, że ja potrafię się dogadać z każdym, nawet trudnym w kontakcie kucykiem. :Applejack: Serio? A ja jestem łatwodogadywalna z każdym napotkanym kucykiem. :Rarity: Nie ma takiego słowa. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeju, co to będzie za super wieczór! Je! :Applejack i Rarity: Jej. :Rarity: No i… jak dotąd ci się podoba, prawda Applejack? :Applejack: sarkastycznie Tak, jestem zachwycona. :Twilight Sparkle: Mnie też się bardzo podoba! chichocze Metamorfozy zaliczone. Uch, teraz kolej na historyjki o duchach. Kto chce zacząć? :Applejack: Ja! Opowiem wam mrożącą krew w żyłach historię o okropnym duchu, który doprowadzał wszystkie kucyki do szału swoją nadgorliwą pedanterią. Uuu! Ale sądzę, że ty akurat go znasz. :Rarity: Pierwsze słyszę; i mam znacznie lepszą historyjkę. Jest naprawdę przerażająca: o bałaganiarskim i samolubnym duchu, który denerwował wszystkie kucyki w promieniu stu kilometrów. Uuu! :Applejack: To nieprawdziwa historia; zmyśliłaś ją. :Rarity: Jak to z historiami o duchach: wszystkie są zmyślone. :krzyki :Twilight Sparkle: Teraz moja kolej. Opowiem wam historię pod tytułem: Legenda Bezgłowego Konia. Zdarzyło się to pewnej ciemnej, burzowej nocy: takiej jak dzisiejsza. Trzy kucyki brały udział w wieczorze dziewczyńskim: takim jak ten nasz. :Twilight Sparkle: …i gdy ostatni kucyk myślał, że jest już bezpieczny, okazało się, że tuż za nim stoi… dosłownie kilka centymetrów – Bezgłowy Koń! :Applejack i Rarity: krzyczą :Twilight Sparkle: Historie o duchach zaliczone. Gotowe na ciąg dalszy? :Rarity: Potem układamy piankę na czekoladzie, koniecznie równo na środku i przykrywamy to ostrożnie drugim zbożowym krakersem. No i – gotowe! Ta-da! :Twilight Sparkle: Uuu! :Applejack: A następnie pochłaniasz. mlaskabeka :Rarity: Ech, mogłabyś chociaż nas przeprosić. :Applejack: Właśnie miałam zamiar, ale musiałaś się wtrącić. Pardon. :Twilight Sparkle: Ciasteczka zaliczone. Kolejna na liście naszych super zabaw – prawda lub zadanie. :Rarity: To ja każę Applejack, żeby raz dla odmiany zrobiła coś porządnie i delikatnie. :Applejack: Poważnie? A ja każę Rarity przestać zrzędzić i roztrząsać każdą sprawę w drobiazgowych szczegółach… dla odmiany. :Rarity: To ja teraz powiem prawdę: są wśród nas kucyki, które mogłyby choć czasem zwracać uwagę na szczegóły. :Applejack: Też powiem prawdę: są wśród nas kucyki, które mogłyby przestać marudzić, wtedy reszta będzie miała święty spokój. :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, nie na tym chyba polega ta zabawa. Należy odpowiedzieć szczerze na zadane pytanie albo wypełnić otrzymane zadanie. :Applejack: Zadanie dla ciebie: masz wyjść teraz na dwór i zmoczyć na deszczu tę misternie ułożoną grzywę. :Rarity: Och! :Twilight Sparkle: Niestety musisz; takie zasady. :Applejack: Ha! :Rarity: Dobrze! :Applejack: się :Rarity: Słuchaj, zadanie dla ciebie: masz się przebrać w falbaniastą, świecącą, koronkową suknię. :Applejack: sapie Zadowolona? :Rarity: Bardzo. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy… ja też mogłabym grać? :Applejack: Zadanie dla ciebie: weźmiesz udział w najbliższych zawodach rodeo. :Rarity: A ty masz nie brać udziału w najbliższych zawodach rodeo. :Applejack: A ty masz nie czesać grzywy sto razy przed pójściem spać. :Rarity: A ty masz uczesać ją choć raz. :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, Prawdę lub Zadanie uznajmy za zaliczoną. Zobaczmy co tam jeszcze fajnego dla nas przygotowano. Mmm, co to może znaczyć; bitwa na poduszki? :Rarity: O, proszę was. Ja na pewno nie zamierzam brać udziału w tej prymitywnej grze. Och! Och! Skoro! Tego! Chcecie! stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Aaa, już rozumiem! Bitwa – na poduchy. Ach. Uch. Och, dziewczyny, może powinnyśmy troszkę zwolnić? :Applejack: Zwolnię zaraz po niej. :Rarity: To ona zaczęła. :Twilight Sparkle: spluwa A może poprzestańmy na tym i chodźmy spać? :Rarity: Trzymaj te zabłocone kopyta po swojej stronie łóżka :Applejack: Nie mam zabłoconych kopyt. :Rarity: Miałaś, i na pewno niedokładnie je umyłaś. :Applejack: Są czyste, widzisz? :Rarity: Uch! :Applejack: I kto teraz jest samolubem? :Rarity: Muszę jeszcze raz pościelić, bo wszystko się pogniotło. Wstawaj. :Applejack: Ej! :Rarity: E, e, e! Pognieciesz. Ja ci pokażę. ostrożnie wchodzi do łóżka :Applejack: Nie. Chyba śnisz, że to zrobię. Geronimo! :Rarity: Ej! :Applejack: Ach. :Rarity: Zrobiłaś to specjalnie. :Applejack: Ee, tia? :Rarity: Wstawaj; muszę znów poprawić. :Applejack: Nie słyszę; zasnęłam. chrapie :Rarity: M-mmm! :Applejack: Nie ruszę się stąd. :Rarity: Ruszysz, jeśli chcesz się przykryć. :Applejack: Oddaj to! :Rarity: Nie oddam! :Applejack: Oddasz! :Rarity: Nie! :Applejack:: Tak! :Rarity: Nie! :Applejack:: Tak! :Rarity: Nie! :Applejack:: Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: Dosyć tego! Tu jest napisane, że na dziewczyńskim wieczorze najważniejsza jest dobra zabawa, a przez was nie mogę tego odfajkować. :Applejack: Naprawdę bardzo się starałam z nią dogadać. :Rarity: Założę się, że to ja starałam się bardziej. :Applejack: A właśnie, że ja. :Rarity: A właśnie, że ja. :Applejack: Ja! :Rarity: Ja! :Twilight Sparkle: Super, jesteście zadowolone? Wielkie dzięki, zepsułyście mi cały dziewczyński wieczór: metamorfozy, ciasteczka, Prawdę lub Zadanie, bitwy na poduszki… czy coś tu w ogóle mogłoby pójść jeszcze gorzej? błyskawica Żałuję, że spytałam. :Applejack, Rarity i Twilight: sapią :Applejack: Widzisz? dlatego mi zależało, żeby usunąć wszystkie suche gałęzie, tylko mnie nie słuchałaś. :Rarity: Ale ja… :Applejack: Muszę je złapać; szkoda czasu. :Rarity: Nie, czekaj, stój! :Applejack: Na co mam czekać? Muszę je złapać. I to dziewczyny, nazywam fachowym zagraniem. :wpada do biblioteki :Rarity: Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że może spaść na dom. :Applejack: To szkoda, że nie powiedziałaś. wzdycha Bardzo przepraszam, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Nic… Znaczy, nie powiem, że nie szkodzi: u mnie w sypialni zalęgło wielkie drzewo. W książce o dziewczyńskich wieczorach nie ma nic na ten temat; a przynajmniej nic takiego nie znalazłam. :Applejack: A ty co tam robisz u licha?! :Rarity: Próbuję sprzątnąć bałagan, który ktoś narobił. Chwila, kto to był… a no tak, oczywiście ty! :Applejack: Musimy coś zrobić! :Twilight Sparkle: Gotowanie z przyjaciółkami… Nic tu nie nie ma o gałęziach! :Applejack: stęka Rarity, błagam cię! Przestań sprzątać i pomóż mi ruszyć to drzewo! Powiedziałam: zostaw to i mi pomóż! Słuchaj, przepraszam, dobrze? :Rarity: Możesz powtórzyć? :Applejack: Powiedziałam, że przepraszam! Powinnam była cię posłuchać, gdy chciałaś mnie powstrzymać. Twoja drobiazgowość mogła uchronić nas przed tą katastrofą, ale teraz zostaw już te mało istotne szczegóły! Przestań sprzątać i pomóż mi się pozbyć tego wielkiego kłopotu, który tu wylądował! Proszę! :Rarity: Uch, ach, nie chcę się ubrudzić. :Applejack: Nie wytrzymam! Uch, co? To znaczy: tak, przy ciężkiej pracy można się ubrudzić, ale nie mamy wyjścia. Sama nie dam rady usunąć tego ciężaru. Potrzebuję pomocy. :Rarity: Och. Dobrze, zróbmy to! :Twilight Sparkle: Wiecie, znalazłam rozdział o imprezach plenerowych. To by się chyba zgadzało; możemy to zaliczyć. :Rarity: stęka :Applejack: stęka :Rarity: O–och, jak ja wyglądam. :Applejack: Lepiej? :Rarity: Hmm, dzięki. :Twilight Sparkle: O, ładne! Skąd się tu wzięły? O nich też nic tu nie piszą. :Applejack, Rarity i Twilight: się :Applejack: Czy jest większe niż stodoła? :Twilight Sparkle: się Nie. :Rarity: A może mniejsze od siodła? :Twilight Sparkle: się Nie! Zostały wam już tylko trzy pytania. :Applejack: Jak mamy zgadnąć o czym myślisz? To może być wszystko! :Rarity: A powiedziałabyś, że ciepło? :Twilight Sparkle: Ciepło? Za ciepło wam tu? Skręcić ogrzewanie? :Applejack: Pytała, czy jesteśmy blisko zgadnięcia. :Twilight Sparkle: Aaa! Nie. I to trzeba zaliczyć jako pytanie, więc zostały wam tylko dwa. :Applejack: Czy to… sześcionogi kucyk z fioletową nakrapianą grzywą i srebrnymi gwiazdkami w oczach? :Rarity: Który fruwa po całym świecie i szuka kryjówki dla magicznych jaj? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak jest! :Applejack i Rarity: Naprawdę? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Chodziło o to. Ale tak miło patrzyło się, jak ładnie się dogadujecie, że chciałam, żebyście razem wygrały. :Applejack i Rarity: się :Twilight Sparkle: Super. Od początku mogłyśmy się tak fajnie bawić. :Applejack: Gdyby tylko pewna osoba nie była taka grymaśna. :Rarity: A może wcale by nie była, gdyby pewna osoba nie była taka niechlujna. :Applejack: Przepraszam, że byłam taka okropna. :Rarity: O nie, to ja byłam nie do wytrzymania. :Applejack: Fajnie, że to mówisz, że to ja przepraszam. :Rarity: Ale ja przepraszam znacznie bardziej. :Applejack: Wcale nie. :Rarity: Wcale tak. :Applejack: Wcale nie! :Rarity: Wcale tak. :Applejack: Wcale nie. :Rarity: Wcale tak. :Applejack i Rarity: się :Twilight Sparkle: Uważam swój pierwszy dziewczyński wieczór za udany! :Applejack i Rarity: się :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra zabawa zaliczona. :Applejack i Rarity: się :Rarity: Teraz dwa kroki w lewo… Nie w to lewo. :Applejack: Które w końcu?! Ua! Teraz ty nabałaganiłaś, nie ja. się :Rarity: się Przepraszam. :Twilight Sparkle: Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Trudno sobie wyobrazić, że dwa tak różne kucyki, mogłyby dojść do porozumienia. Ale ja dziś nauczyłam się, że przymykając oko na te różnice, można jednak się przyjaźnić... :Uwaga, kto ma ochotę na drugi dziewczyński wieczór jutro? No to może za tydzień? U, albo może za dwa tygodnie? :Applejack i Rarity: się :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, za miesiąc? :Wszystkie: się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową }} de:Transkripte/Die Pyjama-Party ru:Стенограммы/Единство противоположностей sv:Transkript/Titta innan du sover en:Transcripts/Look Before You Sleep Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu